24 Days of Christmas
by JustFullofSparkles
Summary: 24 Gravity Falls Christmas one-shots. What more could you ask for?
1. Preview

_*Twas the twenty seventh day before Christmas, when all through the page_

_Not a chapter was uploaded, not even a phrase._

_The people were waiting with care_

_In soon hopes JustFullofSparkles would spare [a story]_

_*credits to Clement Clarke Moore, creator of the 'Twas the Night before Christmas Poem_

**_The '24 Days of Summermas' coming soon... _**

Author's Note: After the longest hiatus ever, I'm back! Just in time for the holidays too :) Starting Saturday the 30th of November 2013 I will start uploading Gravity Falls Christmas one shots all the way until December 24th! So just to give you a little taste of what's coming, here's a insert from a one shot.

_Gravity Falls was the place to be when celebrating something. Almost everyone in town would have spirit. Especially during the Christmas holidays. Lazy Susan would start making a batch of sugar cookies and tons fruitcake and eggnog. Old Man McGuckett would go around town riding a deer from the forest claiming he was Santa Claus himself._

_And then there was the Pines family at the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel were the most ecstatic for the upcoming holidays. Mabel was knitting a whole bunch of wonderfully designed Christmas sweaters while Soos and Dipper were putting up the Christmas tree. Wendy was forced to stock up on all sorts of holiday souvenirs at the Mystery Shack. It assorted from adding a plain Santa hat to the Stan bobble heads to painting white on a picture of Bigfoot and changing the label to 'The Abominable Snowman.'_

_Gruncle Stan had left the television on. He was watching a marathon of classic Christmas movies. Except for the occasional snore from Stan, and the sound of the marathon, all was silent. That was, until there was an ear piercing shriek from Mabel._


	2. Snow

Gravity Falls was the place to be when celebrating something. Almost everyone in town would have spirit. Especially during the Christmas holidays. Lazy Susan would start making a batch of sugar cookies and tons fruitcake and eggnog. Old Man McGuckett would go around town riding a deer from the forest claiming he was Santa Claus himself.

And then there was the Pines family at the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel were the most ecstatic for the upcoming holidays. Mabel was knitting a whole bunch of wonderfully designed Christmas sweaters while Soos and Dipper were putting up the Christmas tree. Wendy was forced to stock up on all sorts of holiday souvenirs at the Mystery Shack. It assorted from adding a plain Santa hat to the Stan bobble heads to painting white on a picture of Bigfoot and changing the label to '_The Abominable Snowman.'_

Gruncle Stan had left the television on. He was watching a marathon of classic Christmas movies. Except for the occasional snore from Stan, and the sound of the marathon, all was silent. That was, until there was an ear-piercing shriek from Mabel.

'Eek! Snow!' The girl jumped up from the floor with a sudden movement. She knew there was something oddly cold and white near the window. Mabel opened the blinds and she was right. Gentle snowflakes fell from above making a thin layer of snow on the previously dirt ground. Without hesitation she ran outside and made a snow angel.

Mabel knew a scrapbookortunity when she saw one. Quickly she ran into the Shack, up into the attic, threw on some boots and a thick coat, grabbed her camera, and rushed back outside.

Dipper heard the scream and looked outside. 'Woah.' He grabbed his own winter coat and went outside. Snow was very rare to the Pines twins. They got from home was rain or seeing their breath in the cold.

Soos and Wendy also got their coats and went outside. Stan felt a cold breeze and woke up. _Snow, _he thought.

The cold white ice layered and layered until there was enough to make snowmen. And that was exactly what they did. First, Soos and Dipper made an ordinary three snowballed snowman with a top hat, coal, and a carrot nose. Wendy and Mabel each had a better idea.

The brunette whistled for her noble steed. Waddles walked out and stepped on to the ice. He shivered.

Mabel went inside and looked through the drawers to find some little pig booties that she had knitted a while back. She slipped them on to her pig and wrapped a scarf around him as well.

Gruncle looked out through the window. He remembered back in the day when his nieces and nephews would come over during Christmas time and play around in the snow just as Dipper, Mabel, and the group were.

Wonderful memories flashed through his head. From the fun times with his nieces and nephews to the lonely times when they stopped visiting him because of their sudden busy schedules, he remembered them all.

Meanwhile outside, Wendy's wonderful idea came into play. Soos and Dipper hid behind a snow fort and Wendy and Mabel did the same. The four were in the middle of a snowball fight when Dipper accidentally hit Gruncle Stan as he was walking out.

All the firing of snowballs stopped. Gruncle wiped off the snow from his black winter coat and slowly bent down.

Then with a quick movement, he scooped up snow and threw it at Dipper, hitting him right at the torso. Everyone laughed and continued to fight.

Gruncle was having the best time he had in a while and he owed it all to snow.


End file.
